Ties
by Kansas Kusuri
Summary: Oneshot, slashy: Marluxia doesn't see the need for a heart, and he'll show Zexion that wanting one is useless.


Just a Marluxia/Zexion one-shot I did for my excellent friend Leikos I'm posting it here as I AM AN ATTENTION WHORE.

...I'm a nice attention whore, though :3

Warnings: Verrrry non-explicit sexing. No spoilers for za game, though :D

* * *

Quite honestly, Zexion did not care at all about Marluxia. Vexen, he knew, hated the neophyte as much as a being who couldn't actually hate could, but this bored him. Why bother with such a lowly creature? If XI could capture stronger hearts, and advance Zexion towards his own heart, then he was useful. If not, he was still in the Organization-- nothing Zexion did would change that.

It did not, however, sit well with the older Nobody when he learned that Marluxia was to be lord of the Castle Oblivion. Vexen, as usual, spared Zexion the trouble of asking Xemnas. "Superior!" the blond had asked, almost passionately but, not quite, "Why? Such a devious, untrustworthy creature-- giving him such a responsibility? If you can not trust us, the first VI, then at least choose Saïx, or someone more loyal!"

"And when, Vexen, has XI shown himself untrustworthy?"

The scientist made to reply, but Xemnas answered himself. "But it is true-- I do not quite trust him, not yet. But he is strong, and I've deemed him the best to rule Oblivion. It is not as if he will be going there alone-- I am sending you, V, VI, and XII along with him. I think it will make for an...interesting... dynamic."

Vexen seemed unsatisfied with this, but Zexion could not have cared less. He glanced at Lexaeus, who looked equally unconcerned. After all, a Castle is a Castle, and one without IX was certainly appreciated. While Zexion was not thrilled, persay, at the idea of being around Marluxia and Larxene all the time, he was not upset either.

And so his life proceeded normally in Oblivion, just as in The Castle That Never Was-- ignoring XI and XII-- and VIII, when he showed up-- barely putting up with Vexen, and occasionally speaking with Lexaeus-- and it was fine.

However, reports still had to be made to Marluxia, the "superior", and, as Vexen refused to see Marluxia more then needed and as Lexaeus was working on his own projects, it usually fell to Zexion to do it. And in this way, he observed many startling, dangerous things about the neophyte.

Most unsettling of these was that realization that XI simply _did not_ care about finding his heart. Zexion had not thought such a thing possible-- why, then, would Marluxia even be part of the Organization? But before he could ask, XI asked _him_ something.

"Why is it, Zexion, that you're searching for your heart?"

The blue-haired boy scowled at the casualty in the Assassin's voice. "Because, XI. I find it pointless to live as a shadow, without emotion or desire. I am a _Nobody_, after all. I think it would be rather _abnormal_ if I was not trying to become Somebody again."

A derisive laugh came, and Zexion frowned. "Do you mean to tell me that you have no such ambition?" He knew the answer, of course, but he did so want to see how the other would defend himself.

"Of _course_ not. Life is so much easier, Heartless. Why worry about morals, about consequences, now that we're Nothing? It's...freedom." Marluxia's words were insane, but his face was absolutely calm, smirking only ever so slightly. "When you don't have to love, or to care, or to feel-- you're finally _free_ to do what you want! Free from the social obligations, free from the rules and laws and cares, free from your own, your _treacherous_ heart. Why, why would I ever want such a thing back?!"

And to this, Zexion laughed himself. "I'm surprised you didn't end up here _sooner_. What kind of disgusting human being _were_ you?"

"Oh, I don't know," the man's smirk intensified. "Not the kind that betrays his own Master, though. Not the sort that encourages the darkness to manifest, only for the sake of 'science'."

What? Why does he know that? Forget this, he told himself, leave this place. "There is nothing more to report, XI. I will--"

This was something that Marluxia did not like about this 'elder' of his. When the conversation turned against him, he would leave, and not consider whatever XI had said. _I know you can see, though. You think a heart is useless, too. But you don't want to admit it, because it's everything you've worked for, and the only thing you believe in. But we're_ Nobodies! _Believing in anything is a waste of time._ As VI turned his back, the Assassin reached out, and deftly caught the other's wrist, effectively cutting off whatever nonsense he was talking about.

Zexion froze in place. "Let go of me." But Marluxia did not. Instead, he pulled the Schemer close to him, and put both arms around the smaller Nobody, smirking all the while.

"Nothing matters. Not even your heart. And I'm going to prove it to you." Zexion squirmed, uncomfortable.

"As your Superior, I order you to--"

"Don't kid yourself. I'm positive my Somebody was older then yours-- our silly numbers don't matter here." Zexion was unable to reply, as a gloved hand had covered his mouth. Good. The neophyte gently kissed at his captive's neck, while using his other hand to locate and undo the heavy silver zipper on Zexion's black coat. He could still feel the other struggling against him, but it was a forced struggle, Zexion was only pretending to protest, now.

Not that this turn of events hadn't shocked VI. This was the very _last_ thing he would have thought Marluxia would do. And, just to prove his point about hearts? Zexion failed to see how _sex_, of all things, would make him realize that a heart is useless. Both hands shot up, and forced the neophyte's hand away from his mouth.

"Wh-what are you-- trying to prove?" he gasped out, feeling himself pressed against the table that the girl Naminé sometimes occupied.

"Tell me, VI, what do you _feel_, when I do this?" Marluxia whispered in the boy's ear, as his hand next came across Zexion's pants, and undid the zipper.

"O-only..._disgust_...if anything." Regardless if that was true (and Marluxia suspected that it was not), VI's _body_ was certainly responding. He grinned, delighted at himself, and almost wishing someone would walk in on this. _Watch me prove it. I'm right. If only more could see._ "You _don't_, Zexion." He worked down, stroking expertly at VI's arousal. Said Nobody almost wished the other would cover his mouth again, so that he wouldn't have to choke back small, pleasurable noises. But pride dictated that he resist this until the end...didn't it? But, something was wrong. It was that he--

"What's wrong is, you _like_ it." the pink-haired Nobody hissed. "You wouldn't, if you were still Ienzo. You wouldn't be able to get over the shame, of someone you consider inferior, doing this to _you_ of all people. Oh, you'd still come and you'd still have wanted it, and yes, you would like this, even with a heart, but," He sped up his pace. Zexion's one hand tightened on Marluxia's, the other had gripped onto the table. "Y-You..."

"Hush, don't talk." His tone was mocking, now, almost amused. "But you'd be so tangled up in emotion. You'd love me and you'd hate me as you hated and loved yourself. And that would hurt, and it would restrict you from any sort of pleasure I could give you. Your heart would tie you to a conscious and to anger and to shame. But _this_ way.." he could tell that the other was close now. So close...he pumped, harder, once, and he laughed as Zexion came onto his hand, with a shuddery, pleasured groan.

"...There's no regrets. No ties. Just irrelevant, physical pleasures, you see? Pleasure that your heart would only impede."

Zexion could not recover himself for a minute, but after he did, he turned to face the other. "You're wrong, Marluxia." For the first time, XI was startled. Zexion did not often call others by their names. He preferred the numbers."If I had a heart, then there could have been _real_ pleasure. There could have been _love_."

"What are you--"

"I'll report back to you next week." The Nobody vanished back to the basements, leaving Marluxia alone.

* * *


End file.
